Historically, telecommunications have involved the transmission of voice and fax signals over a network dedicated to telecommunications, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or a Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Similarly, data communications between computers have also historically been transmitted on a dedicated data network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). Currently, telecommunications and data transmissions are being merged into an integrated communication network using technologies such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP).
Since many LANs and WANs transmit computer data using Internet Protocol (IP), VoIP uses this existing technology to transmit voice and fax signals by converting these signals into digital data and encapsulating the data for transmission over an IP network. Furthermore, by using existing “long distance” computer networks, such as private (or leased) WANs or the Internet, telephone calls can be made to distant locations using VoIP without incurring long distance telephone charges. For example, an employee of a company in Dallas can call a co-worker who is based in San Jose using the company's existing WAN. However, if these long distance communications are made over untrusted networks, or if calls are received from untrusted locations, security problems arise. These security issues exist when using VOIP since the IP telephones are connected to the same networks as computers containing sensitive information.